At Last
by gleechild
Summary: Nate and Blair's first time. Starts at end of High Society. This is 'M' Rated. This story is a supplement to Ch. 12 of Aftershock. You do not have to read AS for this to make sense. Nate's POV


"It was so hot how you punched Carter out," Blair gasped between kisses. "I've never seen you do anything like that before."

Nate smiled into her kiss, amazed she was with him and had finally decided to forgive him again. He met her lips as she kissed him even more hungrily.

He started backing through the open door with her following him. He knew that tonight was going to be the night. He felt it in his bones. He noticed someone watching them out of the corner of his eye and pulled away from her lips to smile and give a slow wink of thanks to Chuck for helping him with the Carter situation.

She brought her lips down to his neck and continued planting hot impatient kisses on his skin.

And then they were through the door and heading down the hall.

They found the room he'd procured and continued kissing as they closed the door and made their way into the room and near the bed. She undid his jacket buttons and slid her hands up his chest to push it off his broad shoulders. He shrugged out of it, raining light kisses along her jaw. He reached his arms around her once they were free and found the zipper at the back of her dress.

As he slid it down, he felt her lips against his neck again. Her hands slid up to remove the bowtie that matched her dress perfectly. Then she started undoing the buttons down his crisp white shirt. He had finished with her zipper and slid his hands up her back before pushing the material off her shoulders.

She paused in undoing the buttons and quickly shrugged out of her dress, letting it slide down her body and pool at her feet.

Then she came back up against him and started kissing him hungrily again. He was enjoying it but he couldn't understand why she seemed to be rushing. They had all night.

Her hands were sliding against his skin around his waist. He brought his hands up to cup her face as he tried to slow her down, wanting to savor everything about this night.

She finally gave in to his slow movements and stopped rushing. Instead of fierce kisses, they became gentle but just as passionate.

He pulled back and smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. His eyes never broke contact with hers, even when he kicked his shoes off to the side.

He crawled onto the bed on his knees and she joined him—removing her heels too. And then they kissed again.

She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed his dress shirt down. He finished removing the shirt and tossed it to the side, all the while kissing her and enjoying the feel of her hands on his skin.

He couldn't stop running his hands up her smooth arms, loving the feel of her. She ran her hands up to his neck as she tilted her head and they continued their slow make out.

Their eyes met and they took a second to look at each other. Her eyes seemed troubled for a moment, like she wanted to say something. He hesitated for the briefest of moments wondering if she was going to put a stop to this again. But the moment passed and she leaned in to kiss him again.

His hands circled her waist, running to her back, caressing her skin. She leaned against him, planting little kisses on his neck and he did the same to her. They moved their heads back to meet for another kiss and they stared into each others eyes for another heartbeat before kissing again.

Finally he moved to the side and gently laid her down on the bed. She reached up for him and he rested gently on top of her, kissing her again as his hands slid over her smooth stomach. Her hands rested around his neck, giving small strokes.

He continued his exploration of her as he gently removed her bra. She let out breathy gasps as he ran a hand over her, caressing her and kissing her in this new place. Her hands spanned his shoulders and stroked. He trailed kisses down her stomach. She sucked in a breath at the feel of his lips.

He smiled against her skin at her reaction before trailing his lips back up her body and finding her lips again. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands down the side of his chest to his waistband. She undid the button and zipper. He groaned into her mouth before pulling back to push the material down himself.

She gazed up at him intently as he finished kicking the trousers off and lay back down, this time right next to her, snuggled into her side. Instead of finding her lips, he kissed her cheek and trailed his lips over to her ear, then down to her neck. His lips blazed a hot path while his hand slid down her body, caressing her curves.

She moaned as his hand slid further down, past her stomach, to her hip. His fingers traced the outline of the silky material at the apex of her thighs. He slid a finger under the material and traced the outline again. She arched her hips up against him and murmured his name, "Nate…"

He stroked his finger tips across the material, up to her pelvis. Then he slid his hand inside and started to caress her soft curls.

He continued to stroke, but pulled back slightly. They were looking into each other's eyes again. He loved the look on her face. The look in her eyes was so hot and was just turning him on even more…and her too evidently. He had just slid a finger inside her hot heat and he was amazed at the wetness waiting for him. She gasped and arched her hips against him.

She must have been growing impatient though because she took the initiative herself to reach down and start to push down her remaining undergarment. He smiled as he pulled back and she sat up to wiggle out of them.

She lay down again and reached up for him. He settled down against her, his tongue sliding between her lips as his hand resumed its exploration unhindered. The finger he slid inside of her he moved in the same rhythm as his tongue. She reached down and started pushing at his boxers as the pressure inside of her started building uncontrollably. She pulled her mouth back and whispered, "Now."

Nate gave her a sweet smile before removing his hand and taking off his boxers like she wanted. He made sure to protect her before finally settling between her thighs. The moment had finally arrived and he wanted it to be perfect… everything thus far already had been. She always wanted everything to be perfect and she deserved it that way. He loved her. He couldn't imagine being without her ever again. All he wanted to do was please her.

His eyes met hers and she gazed up at him nodding slightly. She was giving him permission and that was all he needed. He slowly slid forward inside of her. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth made an "oh". He sank even deeper, until he was all the way inside. He gasped at the feel of her. She was so tight. He had to pause to breathe and get control of himself. One of the most important things that Chuck had always drilled into his head about sex was to make absolutely certain she was satisfied first.

"You okay?" he whispered, knowing that sometimes it hurt a girl the first time. He wanted to make sure she was alright before continuing.

"Yes," she whispered back, shifting her hips upward against him.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled back and sunk in again, finding a slow rhythm. She met each of his thrusts, gasping and moaning against him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on pleasing her, loving the feel of her body against his.

She started moving faster against him, urging him to stop his slow agonizing movements. He picked up the pace, and held on to his control as much as possible.

Her moans were getting louder and louder, her body moving more urgently. He prayed to God that meant she was close because he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

He felt one of her thighs rising up and wrapping around him. He groaned out loud himself as he seemed to sink impossibly deeper inside of her. His control was almost completely out the window. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, the heat building painfully sweet inside of him. He knew it was going to happen any second, he just hoped she came with him.

He had nothing to worry about. A split second before his control completely snapped, she cried out his name, "Nate!" before bucking her hips against him one last time, clenching all around him. He took that as a good sign, and he finally let loose. He pounded inside of her, searching for his own orgasm, and found it.

They relaxed together, holding on to each other so tight like they were never going to let go.

"I love you Blair Waldorf," Nate whispered into her ear, still trying to find his breath. He moved to the side in case he was too heavy for her, but he still rested up against her.

Her breath was just as hitched as his, but it was starting to come back to a semi-normal pace. He turned his head from her shoulder and stared into her eyes after making his declaration.

What looked like a small tear formed in the corner of her eye. He reached up to brush it away, only slightly concerned by it.

"I love you Nate Archibald," she finally whispered, her voice clearly filled with emotion. "Always have, always will."

_Finished_


End file.
